Civilization II events
Category:Event scripting This page is provided for historical reference purposes. Civilization II® from Microprose® initially did not start with a macro(event)language. Civilization II started out with scenario (.scn) files . These are basically savegames with the initial setup (maps, units, city placements, civs in place etc..). The macro(event)language was gradually added to Civilization II by the developers in later releases. The first use of events started with the release of the datadisk Conflicts in Civilization. This was further improved in Fantastic Worlds and finally in Civilization II - Multiplayer Gold Edition. All the text which follows pertains to Civilization II - Multiplayer Gold Edition events. Tutorial There are two distinct components of the event system, a trigger and an action. A trigger argument must be satisfied to cause an action to happen. Consider that the input. An action is what happens after the trigger is satisfied. Consider that the output. An event declaration starts with an @IF statement and ends with a @ENDIF statement. An event looks like so: @IF CITYTAKEN city=New York attacker=British defender=Americans @THEN JUSTONCE TEXT New York has been captured by the British! France declares war on the British! ENDTEXT MAKEAGGRESSION who=French whom=British @ENDIF Explanations of the trigger or action will be written in parentheses. A (***) sign signifies a quirk with an explanation at the bottom of this post. Triggers (@IF Triggers:) 1) Unit Killed: @IF UNITKILLED unit=Settlers (the unit that is to be killed to trigger) attacker=ANYBODY (***) (which civ is attacking the unit) defender=Romans (the defending civ) 2) City Taken: @IF CITYTAKEN city=New York (the city captured) attacker=British defender=Americans 3) Turn Number: (Cannot be used in the same Trigger as "Turn Interval") @IF TURN turn=1 (Actual turn in the game, not the date.) 4) Turn Interval: @IF TURNINTERVAL interval=5 (Number of turns elapsed before the trigger is triggered) 5) Negotiation: @IF NEGOTIATION (***) talker=British (the civ who would be contacting) talkertype=HumanOrComputer (whether the civ "talker" is human or AI) listener=Americans (the civ who would be contacted) listenertype=HumanOrComputer (whether the civ "listener" is human or AI) 6) Scenario Loaded: @IF SCENARIOLOADED (Upon loading the scenario Trigger will set off Event) 7) Random Turn: @IF RANDOMTURN denominator=10 (random number that must be picked to cause an event) 8) No Schism: @IF NOSCHISM defender=Romans (Prevents a civil war in the defender civ. The "ANYBODY" value may be used just once here to prevent all civs from having civil wars - usually caused by their capital falling***) 9) Received Technology @IF RECEIVEDTECHNOLOGY technology=0 (Numerical line in the rules.txt file that denotes a certain tech) receiver=ANYBODY (Who has received the tech) Actions (@THEN Events:) 1) Text Pop Up Window @THEN TEXT Test Text (Text that will pop up when Event is Triggered) ENDTEXT @ENDIF 2) Move Unit @THEN MOVEUNIT (***) unit=Settlers (the unit that will be moved) owner=Romans (the owner of the "to be moved" unit) maprect 15,15,0,0,0,0,0,0 (The coordinates of the tile that the unit is standing on) moveto 20,25 (the destination tile coordinates) numbertomove=2 (The number of identical units to move) @ENDIF 3) Create Unit: @THEN CREATEUNIT unit=Warriors (the unit to be created) owner=Romans (the owner of the "to be created" unit) veteran=no (Whether or not it will be a veteran) homecity=New York (The created unit's home city) locations 15,50 (1st and only location that it will be created) 15,10 (2nd location it will be created if 1st location is occupied by enemy) 15,12 (3rd location it will be created if 2nd location is occupied by enemy etc...) endlocations @ENDIF 4) Change Money: @THEN CHANGEMONEY receiver=Romans (The civ who will have the amount added into the treasury) amount=100 (the amount of the additional funds - can be negative to subtract funds) @ENDIF 5) Play Sound: @THEN PLAYWAVEFILE TEST.WAV (the wave file to be played) @ENDIF 6) Make Aggression: @THEN MAKEAGGRESSION who=Babylonians (who will be attacking or just declaring war) whom=Romans (who will be attacked or declared war on) @ENDIF 7) Just Once: @THEN JUSTONCE (signifies that the event will be triggered only once in the game) @ENDIF 8) Play CD track: @THEN PLAYCDTRACK 15 (Track number to be played on CD in CD-ROM drive - used with Civ2 CDs mostly) @ENDIF 9) Don't Play the Wonder Movies: @THEN DONTPLAYWONDERS (Used if the Wonders have been changed and the author doesn't want the .avi moviews to be played) @ENDIF 10) Change an area of terrain tiles to another kind of terrain: @THEN CHANGETERRAIN terraintype=0 (Line number of terrain type in rules.txt) maprect 15,20,0,0,0,0,0,0 (Coordinates of the area that will be changed. Each of the four sets designates a corner of a polygon on the map - Use the coordinates of one tile four times to designate that only one tile will be changed.) @ENDIF 11) Kill a civ: @THEN DESTROYACIVILIZATION whom=Aztecs (The civ that will be destroyed. Can be used in the context of "Kill the first vampire, kill all the vampires" sort of way.) @ENDIF 12) Give tech: @THEN GIVETECHNOLOGY receiver=Romans (Who will receive the tech) technology=2 (the line number that the tech is on in rules.txt) @ENDIF A few quirks in the Civilization II event engine. # The ANYBODY value: The ANYBODY value allows a Trigger or Event to be satisfied by any civ in the game. The first civ to satisfy the ANYBODY value will thereafter be the only civ able to satisfy the Trigger or Event. The ANYBODY value allows for a "who gets it first gets it always" Trigger or Event. If you want every civ in the game to continually be able to use Trigers or Events that employ the ANYBODY value then you must make an ANYBODY Trigger or Event for each civ. An exception to this rule is the NOSCHISM Trigger where ANYBODY can be used to signify all civs without having to have multiple Triggers. # The MOVEUNIT command doesn't always work right, especially over long distances. # The NEGOTIATION command works like the ANYBODY value. If you want to prevent diplomacy between a civ and multiple civs then the NEGOTIATION command must be used in multiple, civ specific Triggers/Events. Quick reference sheet TRIGGER REQ'D PARAMETERS PARAMETER VALUES ------------------------------------------------------------------ UNITKILLED unit= unit name or ANYUNIT* attacker= civilization name or ANYBODY* defender= civilization name or ANYBODY* NEGOTIATION talker= civilization name or ANYBODY* talkertype= HUMAN, COMPUTER, HUMANORCOMPUTER listener= civilization name or ANYBODY* listenertype= HUMAN, COMPUTER, HUMANORCOMPUTER CITYTAKEN city= name of city attacker= civilization name or ANYBODY* defender= civilization name or ANYBODY* TURN turn= number or EVERY TURNINTERVAL interval= number RANDOMTURN denominator= number SCENARIOLOADED none none NOSCHISM defender= civilization name or ANYBODY* RECEIVEDTECHNOLOGY receiver= civilization name or ANYBODY* technology= tech index number ACTION REQ'D PARAMETERS PARAMETER VALUES ---------------------------------------------------------------------- TEXT TEXT text follows on next line ENDTEXT none CREATEUNIT owner= civilization name or ANYBODY* or trigger wildcard** unit= unit name veteran= yes,no,false,true homecity= name of home city, or "none" locations n x,y coordinates on next line(s) endlocations CHANGEMONEY receiver= civilization name or trigger wildcard** amount= number MAKEAGGRESSION who= civilization name or trigger wildcard** whom= civilization name or trigger wildcard** JUSTONCE none none MOVEUNIT unit= unit name owner= civilization name or trigger wildcard** maprect 4 x,y coordinates follow on next line moveto 1 x,y coordinate follow on next line numbertomove= number or ALL PLAYWAVEFILE filename PLAYCDTRACK number GIVETECHNOLOGY technology= technology index number receiver= civilization name or trigger wildcard** DESTROYACIVILIZATION whom= civilization name or trigger wildcard** CHANGETERRAIN terraintype= terrain index number maprect 4 x,y coordinates follow on next line * NOTE: ANYBODY means all civilizations meet requirements ANYUNIT means all units meet requirements ** NOTE: In actions linked to certain triggers, you can use the trigger wildcards to represent the name of a civilization that was involved in triggering the action. They are as follows: TRIGGERATTACKER specifies the civilization that is the aggressor in a conflict trigger (UNITKILLED or CITYTAKEN) TRIGGERDEFENDER specifies the civilization that is the defender in a conflict trigger (UNITKILLED or CITYTAKEN) TRIGGERRECEIVER specifies the civilization that has the technology named in a RECEIVEDTECHNOLOGY trigger ---- :''This page contains material from the Freeciv Wikia at w:c:freeciv:Civilization II events. That Wikia says it is under the GPL but does not explain what conditions, if any, apply to copying of the material. Modification of this page is perhaps not permissible. Category:Scenarios (Civ2)